


sub!John vingette

by seekergeek



Series: sub!John - A Survivor [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, F/M, Sub!John, UST, abuse survivor!John, dom!Evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekergeek/pseuds/seekergeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan desires John but he is clearly off limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sub!John vingette

**Author's Note:**

> This story references a BDSM relationship gone horribly, horribly WRONG as opposed to normal safe, sane, consensual BDSM practices.

Colonel John Sheppard was a sweet thing, Major Evan Lorne had to admit, with a pretty face and a natural lithe grace. Still, he knew better than to ask him if he wanted to take a tumble, even if those soft lips begged to have a cock fed into them and Sheppard would be submission personified on his knees.

Evan had worked on the Abused Submissives hotline when he was in high school and college and he could clearly see the signs that Sheppard had been abused pretty badly in his past. The twitching away from any physical contact at all from anyone, top or sub, the shark's smile and stiffened body posture when tops tried to tell him what to do. The way his face went blank when he got disciplined for disobeying orders and the way his personal space got vastly larger afterwards. His clear distrust of anyone who hadn't proven themselves capable of watching his back like his teammates. No, Sheppard was clearly off limits.

It made Evan sad sometimes though, as he watched John's face as he watched McKay leave their table towing Dr. Keller behind him on a leash. He seemed so lonely now that McKay was topping Keller. Or trying to top, at any rate. Even wasn't quite sure how that relationship was working at all, seeing as Keller was the most annoying back-seat driver sub he'd ever seen.

Evan was unsure if Sheppard wanted McKay to top him or if he just wanted him around because he was an annoying top who was sure to aggravate the crap out of every other top around and so keep them far away from Shepperd. At times it even seemed as if they were genuinely friends as well, which also confused the issue. But regardless, Sheppard had seemed a bit bereft to him since Teyla had topped Kanaan, McKay had topped Keller and Ronon had started subbing to Amelia.

But Evan wondered sometimes. Wondered if he were gentle enough, if he were kind enough, if he would be the one who finally might break through that wall of distrust and be the one to finally earn John's submission.


End file.
